Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: The Eleventh Vongola
by ShinseiRainElement
Summary: The life of the Eleventh Vongola, through the eyes of his Guardians: Shinsei Ame and Akira Conti.
1. Characters

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: The Eleventh Vongola

Sky Guardian: Mikomi Sawada

Sex: Male

Appearance: Short straight blonde hair. Short.

Weapon/Power: Dying Will.

Personality: Very self-conscious, Nervous, Timid, keeps to himself much of the time.

Rain Guardian: Shinsei Ame

Sex: Male

Appearance: Black hair tied back into ponytail that goes down just past shoulders.

Weapon/Power: Is adept at Kendo, his weapon is a wooden sword.

Personality: Carefree, happy, kind, fun loving. When his friends are in trouble he becomes serious.

Storm Guardian: Akira Conti

Sex: Female

Appearance: Long, straight silver-blonde hair which she wears out. Loves Harajuku and usually wears knee-high boots and excessive rings (even in school uniform).

Weapon/Power: Currentlty, she has throwing knives which create a large spark upon impact

Personality: A bit of a pyromaniac, unsurprisingly, she like to blow things up.

She's a transfer to Sawada's school and though she's unnessecarily violent, she's very smart. A little cynical, but very loyal to those who've earned her respect.

Sun Guardian: Kotaro Tanaka

Sex: Male

Appearance: Short, spiky brown hair, blue eyes and a scar on his chin from the time he split twelve boards - at once.

Weapon/Power: Extremely proficient in Martial Arts

Personality: Absolutely loves martial arts, he's the captain of the Karate Club. He's very outspoken and loves to motivate people. Being a loud person makes him kind of annoying but everyone loves him, even though he can be more than a little dense.

Mist Guardian: Reika Kinjo

Sex: Female

Appearance: Red hair, which she keeps short and wears in a high pony tail, and brown eyes.

Weapon/Power: Reika has a ring (though she doesn't understand how important this is) which was given to her by her adopted grandfather. She can create powerful illusions (she's the last of the guardians to meet Mikomi-kun)

Personality: Shy and timid, but quietly confident in her own abilities, Reika is not used to being looked after as her adopted grandfather is always busy. Having chronic asthma she was abandoned as a child, but she is able to keep her lungs clear using illusions.

Cloud Guardian: Seiji Fujioka

Sex: Male

Appearance: Long, straight black hair which he keeps tied back (think older Mukuro) and deep green eyes. Fujioka-san generally wears a black jacket which has a secret pocket for his gun.

Weapon/Power: Handguns

Personality: The school's marksman, not only is he a brilliant shot but he also enjoys street fighting. He likes control and hates chaos. Most people are afraid of him - and rightly so. Mostly a loner, but he does have two friends (-cough- loyal followers).

Lightning Guardian: Nonki Hekireki

Sex: Female

Appearance: Short blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. Green eyes. Taller then average female.

Weapon/Power: Builds up static at immense rate and stores it till she wants to discharge it on an enemy.

Personality: Hyper Active, Childish. Very interested in love and anything to do with love. Sometimes unreliable due to her childish nature.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the Eleventh Vongola

**Chapter One: Enter The Eleventh Vongola**

I watched the teacher write on the board, not taking a word he said in. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the desk. I had gotten no sleep the night before due to a Kendo lesson that went on longer then I had anticipated. I opened my eyes a little. I watched my class mates around me were paying at least a small degree of attention.

"Mikomi Sawada! Since you choose not to acknowledge me you can go to detention after class." Mr Narasaki yelled.

There was a small whimper as the boy called Mikomi slumped in his chair.

I watched him for awhile. That boy seemed to be always timid and when people talked to him he didn't, or couldn't answer back. The only time I had heard him utter a word was when he was talking to a small yellow bird. Hibird was it? I tried to think back to confirm but couldn't recall. I stopped trying and closed my eyes. I yawned loudly then felt a shadow over me.

"Sleep in my class will you? You will join Mister Sawada in detention!" Our teacher yelled.

I changed my expression to a solemn one, then when the teacher turned his back and continued his lesson I leaned over towards Mikomi and smiled.

"Looks like we are jail buddies huh?" I said, then laughed.

"If you think my teaching is so funny perhaps you should spend tomorrow lunch in detention also!"

"Yes sir." I said smiling.

I pretended to pay attention for the rest of the lesson then when the lunch bell rang I hurried out of the classroom with my things then waited for Mikomi. He was the last to exit the classroom and he exited alone. My brow furrowed slightly but then smiled at him.

"Shall we go Mr Sawada?" I said formally then laughing.

He looked down and nodded. Before long we were outside the principal's office. We stopped and waited.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU IDIOT! I DON'T CARE THAT MIKOMI HAS A DETENTION! HE IS COMING WITH ME!" An outraged voice yelled.

"And just who are you?" I recognised the voice of our principal.

"I am the tenth's right ha- I mean I am Mikomi's father's best friend! He requested that I pick him up from school."

I leaned against the door and unfortunately it wasn't properly closed. I stumbled into the room.

"Who are you?" The outraged man yelled.

"Mr Gokudera its ok this is my friend…Shinsei." Mikomi said quietly.

"Oh…Mikomi…he's your friend? Then he can come to I am sure the te- I mean your father won't mind you getting a lift in his car…" The silver haired man known as Gokudera said.

He walked out and after bowing and apologising Mikomi followed him. I stood unsure of what had just happened. I decided quickly that it would be better to go with them before the principal lost his cool and I hurried after.

There was a black limousine waiting outside of our school grounds.

"Hurry up idiot, otherwise the Eleventh will be late." Gokudera snapped.

I sat in the car next to Mikomi, who had a resigned look on his face.

"So you have your own Limo huh?" I asked observing the leather seat covers and the refrigerator to the left of me.

"Yeah." He said and sounded more then disappointed.

"Huh wow I never knew you were rich." I said smiling. "Why do you keep to yourself so much. If you hinted that you were loaded you would find people wanting to be your friend, and more."

I laughed. He frowned.

"I don't want people to like me for my possessions." He said looking down at his feet.

"Hm. Then we had best keep it a secret." I winked.

For the first time I saw him smile and it made my smile all the wider.

"Hey kid where do you want me to drop you off at?" Gokudera asked.

"Nanimori Kendo Dojo please." I said.

"Kendo? You do kendo?" Mikomi asked as the car began moving.

"Yeh apparently I am a prodigy at it. I have been doing it for a year and my master often lets me teach, saying that I have already surpassed himself." I said. "But I honestly don't think I'm that good. I know there has to be people about one hundred times better then me out there, so I am going to keep training until I meet someone who can thrash me, then beg them to teach me."

The rest of the trip was silent until.

"Well kid here is your stop." Gokudera said as we pulled up outside the dojo.

"Thank you." I opened the car door. " Mikomi we should hang around again sometime."

I stepped out of the car and closed the door. The engine started up again and the sped off.

But, I thought to myself, who exactly are 'they'?


	3. Chapter 2: She Doesn't Play Well

**Chapter Two: She Doesn't Play Well With Others**

_Yet another new school._

As I walked through the front gates – only fifteen minutes late – that was pretty much my only thought.

_A brand new school, in a new country, where I can see how long it takes for the teachers to get sick of me._ As far as my experience went, that usually wasn't very long. Apparently, esteemed educators do not appreciate being upstaged in class. They also, seemingly, don't welcome their desks, classrooms, or any school property for that matter, _accidentally_ catching fire. Tch, figures.

My new school was remarkably… unremarkable. It was average in just about every way. Neat and tidy, but it wasn't overly polished or new. According to all reports, it had average grade rates and there was no particularly outstanding athletic ability within the student body. The normality was a nice change from stuffy rich schools, idiotic private tutors, and schools for troubled youths.

For all appearances, it seemed my parents thought the change of scenery and a fresh start would do me good. I scuffed my – incredibly non-regulation, knee high – boots against the concrete as I restrained a scoff. My father was married to his high-level executive job and my mother was in France, visiting relatives with my half-brother and her new boyfriend or husband or boy-toy or whoever it was she was taken with now. In reality, my parents thought the change of scenery and the independence might get me out of their hair.

I found my classroom easily enough thanks to the fact I'd already memorised the school map, and an easy glance up at the sign stating "First Year Class A" confirmed my destination.

Not bothering to knock, I slid open the door and studied my new classmates with a half-glare. Taking in their general appearance – ranging from neat to rumpled, but all the proper school uniform – I almost sighed. They looked so boring. One guy in the back seemed to agree with me, his dark head resting on his desk, apparently asleep.

The teacher jumped at my entrance but quickly turned to face me. A sharp (and well practiced) glare on my part easily prevented him from commenting on my appearance, although he gave a disapproving look at my long, silvery – apparently an unacceptable colour – hair, knee-high lace-up boots and the multitude of rings and couple of chunky bracelets I'd taken to wearing.

Making no move introduce or excuse myself, I stood in the doorway waited until he cleared his throat awkwardly and turned to address the class.

"Ah, everyone, this is your new classmate, Akira Conti. Miss Conti has been studying abroad," his gaze turned timidly back to me, "I'm Mr Yamaguchi, I hope you feel welcome here."

I nodded once to him, and then drew my eyes over the class again, with a lazy glare, looking for a spare seat. The only free place was up the back, next to a short-ish guy with straight blonde hair who was sitting next to the guy who was still asleep.

As the teacher continued with whatever lesson he was pretending he could teach, I uncaringly leaned back in my chair and propped one foot up on the other knee, getting comfortable.

The blonde guy next to me looked worried.

"Hey," he whispered, causing me to shift my attention back to him from the diamond-shaped crack in the ceiling. He blushed a little and looked taken aback at his own boldness but continued nonetheless, "Mr Yamaguchi is pretty tough, you don't wanna get in troub-"

He was interrupted by a reprimanding, "Mr Sawada? Is there something more important than my class that you must discuss? I believe you can inform me in detention, seeing as you conveniently missed the last one."

I glanced to the man, surprised. From his timidness just moments before, I'd guessed he was a pushover. Maybe he was just brave against the pathetic like this 'Mr Sawada' sitting next to me.

Seemingly encouraged by his own power, he turned to me and gave me another disapproving look.

"And Miss Conti, that outfit is _not_ the appropriate uniform! I believe a detention should make you understand proper personal grooming."

I lazily blew my fringe out of my eyes as I shrugged and muttered a soft 'Whatever', before returning to my ceiling-gazing. It wasn't like I had anything else to do.

For the rest of the day, classes were, generally, boring.

As I wandered to the room which the teacher had told us to meet him in for detention, I curiously wondered who the delinquents were around here. Hours of sitting still listening to lectures I already understood made me itch to release some energy. My knives were strapped just inside my boots calling me to assert my dominance on my new _playground_. I always liked beating up thugs, not only was I doing everyone a favour, but they always tended to underestimate me right up until I left them crawling back to their mummies, crying.

Sighing, I supposed I should resist those kinds of urges. After all, it didn't seem like such a bad place and at least there was no Mother and Father.

The detention room, I discovered, was actually the teacher's personal office. As I entered I vaguely noticed his diploma hanging on the wall and some photos of – I supposed – his family. Already waiting in the two available seats were the blonde guy who'd talked to me – the so-called 'Mr Sawada' – and the black-haired guy who'd been asleep.

The dark-haired teen looked up at my entrance, standing up and offering me a grin and his chair.

"Yo! I'm Shinsei," he greeted with more enthusiasm than a person should have, well in my opinion, _ever_, "First day here and you already got detention? Man, you must be unlucky!"

He laughed in a friendly manner, with no hint of mocking, and it grated on my nerves.

"Akira," I answered in a bored and more than slightly annoyed voice, accepting his invitation to sit but hypocritically glaring at him for the sexism all the same, "I'm Akira Conti."

"And this is-" _Shinsei_ happily continued, as though I hadn't already turned my back to him before he was interrupted by the blonde guy who'd tried to warn me in class.

"Er, I'm Mikomi Sawada," he said then looked straight at me – which even I could tell was a rare thing for the timid guy.

And there was something in his eyes that caught me and made my own eyes widen in surprise. I still can't describe it but it was something, _charisma_ maybe. But it compelled me to offer this _Mikomi_ a small smile and an unusually polite 'nice to meet you'.

The exchange was interrupted by the teacher entering with a rather creepily happy smile on his face.

"For your detention today you'll be cleaning out the disused storeroom by the back gate," the old creep announced with barely restrained glee.

I groaned, _brilliant manual labour_.


	4. Chapter 3: The Bullet

**Chapter 3: The Bullet**

I picked up the broom and began to sweep the dirt out of the store room. Mikomi was dusting the shelves and other items, and Akira was sorting, stacking and putting the things away. After I had swept out half of the gunk I picked up the broom and began to swing it around.

"Shinsei Wins! He has surpassed every Kendo Master in existence, and has claimed the title of Kendo Grand Master!" I said twirling it around me them grinning at Akira and Mikomi.

"Idiot, we have to finish cleaning this otherwise we have to come back tomorrow. I don't know about you two, but I actually have a life." Akira growled.

"It's just a bit of fun, if we don't have fun, what's the point of life?" I asked.

Akira scowled and went back to stacking rags into a pile.

"Could you….teach me how to do a bit of Kendo?" Mikomi asked timidly.

I looked at him then grabbed onto his upper arm.

"What's this? Your biceps are tiny! Don't you do any exercise?" I raised an eyebrow.

Mikomi pulled his arm out of my loose grasp.

"If you don't think I can just say so, I haven't really been able to do much." He said looking to the ground.

Akira glanced in his direction then noticed me and scowled again, turning to her job once more.

"No no no!" I said smiling broadly. "We just need to put strength into those muscles, and you have the makings of great Kendo Master! You see if your muscles are small but strong, your body will have no excess muscle weight, making you really fast."

I picked up the broom, and then swung it down with all my strength, stopping just before the ground.

"There are three vital things needed to become skilled at Kendo. The first as I just showed you is control. Control can be achieved simply through practice, I could certainly give you a few drills that would give you control quicker, but it will still take time to get as good as myself." I then lifted the broom and rested it on my right shoulder. "Now pick up those tennis balls beside you. Akira would you mind helping me with the next demonstration?"

Mikomi picked up three of the balls, and Akira reluctantly picked up two.

"Now throw them as fast as you can at me." I smiled.

Before Mikomi had lifted a finger two balls were speeding toward me. It surprised me, but I still managed to slice them both out of the air with two quick strokes of the broom.

Mikomi stood dumb founded and dropped the three tennis balls.

"Wow! You are way stronger then you look!" I said then laughed.

Akira gritted her teeth.

"Oh? I don't look tough to you? You think I am just a weak girl? You sexist bastard!" Akira yelled.

In a flash three more tennis balls were speeding toward me. I slashed two from the air, then ducked, the third skimming my hair. I heard a thud and a small bang. I turned to the wall. The third ball thrown was scorched and through the middle stood a knife. I turned back to Akira with wide eyes. There was a long moment of silence. Akira's eyes had gone from bored and annoyed to deadly and loathing.

"Uh I think that's enough of the speed demonstration." I said. "If we continue I could find myself bruised and cut all over!"

I laughed and Akira tensed even more.

"Speed generates power, so even if you aren't strong, you can still pack a punch. Although…" Then something out of the window caught my eye. Five black cars had pulled up outside the store room we were cleaning.

"Akira, withdraw your knife from the wall and protect Mikomi." Akira frowned and stared at me. "It is probably nothing, but if I don't come back, I suggest you get ready for a fight."

And with that I turned to the door broom in hand, and opened it.

I was greeted by a knife thrust at my belly. I guided the knife away from my belly with the broom.

"Wow there must be at least fifteen of you!" I whistled.

In front of me stood ten men armed with knives and seven armed with swords. The way they held their weapons I could tell they were all amateurs, having run into many of their type before, mostly after I had bested them in Kendo with ease, humiliating them.

"Hey kid. If you know what's good for you, you should abandon the boy in that shed, we promise we won't pursue you. We are only after the Eleventh Vongola!" A black haired man wielding a sword said.

A knife sped past my ear and imbedded itself in the man's stomach, his shirt catching fire. He felt to the ground screaming in pain, as the fire burned his skin around the knife wound. The other sixteen faltered.

"I suggest you back off Shinsei, I will deal with them." Akira said in a deadly quite tone.

I laughed and she turned her cold gaze to me.

"No can do. You can only have so many knives, and I think you don't have the sixteen required to take them all out at a distance so, how about you back me up?" And without waiting for an answer I had struck a nearby attacker in the jaw with the wooden end of the broom.

I then took the broom to the groin of another nearby man, and before he had crumpled to the ground poked another in the eye with the blunt end of the broom. I turned and deflected a knife aimed at my gut, and almost instantly another knife imbedded itself in the back of my attacker, creating a large spark, but this time not setting the man's clothes ablaze. I hit another man in the back of the neck and as he crumpled I realised we had taken out around half of their forces already. The other half had clearly had enough and was retreating. A knife struck a man in the quadriceps and I turned to Akira.

"They are running away Akira! We have beaten them, just calm down." Then I heard a click.

I turned and there was Mikomi, with a man holding a gun to his head.

"D-d-d-drop your weapons or I will blow this kid's brains out!" The man said.

"I would hardly call a broom a weapon!" I said laughing none the less putting it on the ground.

Akira met the man with a cold glance, slowly took out knives from her boots, pants, even her cleavage, and discarded them to the ground.

"Good." The man said.

He then pulled the trigger on the gun. The shot resonated. Rage filled me and I picked up my weapon, and seeing Akira do the same, rushed the man.

Then suddenly orange flames began to plume from Mikomi's head. His clothes seemed be incinerated, save for his boxers. He got to his feet to the disbelief of the attacker and me and Akira.

"REBORN!" Mikomi yelled loudly. "I WILL HELP MY NEW FRIENDS WITH MY DYING WILL!"

And he turned to the man who had just shot him. He pulled his fist back and gave him a king hit to the face. His attacker flew into the wall of the store room, shelves collapsing on top of him. Then he dragged the man out from under the shelves and threw him out the door. Then he began doing something very odd. He began to dust and sort and sweep at a very high speed. Akira and I stood in disbelief at what was happening. After around five minutes the place was sorted and spotless. The flames that blazed on Mikomi's head suddenly burnt out. I noticed that Akira's mouth was slightly ajar, and realised I had a bewildered look on my face.

"So…" I managed to say.

"So…" Akira mirrored.

"Well…I am meant to be the Eleventh generation boss of a mafia group." Mikomi said weakly. "Surprise?"


	5. Chapter 4: The Baby

**Chapter ****Four: The Baby**

"Eleventh generation…" I tried again, attempting organize my bewildered thoughts.

"… mafia boss?" Shinsei – or, as I had already dubbed him, the kendo-freak – finished for me, looking even more confused than he usually did.

I scowled at him deeply, only half because of the fact that finishing each other's sentences freaked me out more than a little.

Mikomi was staring intently at his now bare feet (some part of my mind went, "Huh? When the hell did he strip to his boxers?" but the dominant part ignored the fact completely) as though they were the most interesting thing since the discovery of gunpowder.

"Wait a minute…"

I broke the perplexed and, in Mikomi's case, nervous silence again when I'd finally hit on something I really needed the answer to.

"How on Earth did you just survive a shot to the head?"

The short blonde was saved from answering by a strange baby who was wearing a suit. Well, saved is probably not the right term, seeing as Mikomi was actually violently kicked in the head, causing him to fall over and the baby to land in front of Shinsei and I, facing us.

The kid was wearing a tailor-made black, business suit and – now that I think of it – a distinctly mafia-esque hat, which he tipped to us in greeting.

"Ciaossu," he chirped, a smirk fleetingly crossing his face.

"Ciao, signore," I answered automatically, my father's language rolling off my tongue. Weird – this baby was, what, half Italian? And he seemed to demand the respectful term, definitely not a normal baby.

"So, are you two part of Mikomi's family?" he asked though it seemed as though he already knew the answer – whatever the answer was. He turned back to the mentioned boy who had now gotten up from the ground and was nearly dressed, "It's about time No-Good-Miko. You should invite your subordinates to the main house."

"Reborn!" he yelled, addressing the baby as though it was the kid's name, "Shinsei and A-Akira aren't my _subordinates_! They're my friends! I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

I felt confused. I glanced at the kendo-freak. 'Ah well,' I thought consolingly as the black haired teen stood there scratching the back of his head, 'at least I still know better than that idiot.'

The kid turned back to us ignoring the spluttering blonde behind him, "Well, would you like to be in Mikomi's family? He's going to be Vongola Undicesimo."

"Vongola?" I'd heard of the Vongola, you couldn't not in some of the places I'd been. 'Vongola the Eleventh, huh…' I mused

Behind me, Shinsei began to laugh as though he suddenly got it.

"Oh, I see!" he exclaimed, and I turned to see a big grin on his face. He looked at Mikomi, "You play this mafia game with this kid – you sure go all out with the bad guys and fake guns! Sure, I'll be in the family. You're the boss, right Mikomi? Should be fun!"

Mikomi and I looked at him blankly, and I could feel the sweat rolling down my head at his obliviousness. The baby – Reborn, I supposed he was called – just smiled and turned to me.

"Akira, was it?" he asked and I absently nodded in acknowledgement, still mulling everything over, "Would you like to be in the family."

I glanced at Mikomi, who was steadily avoiding my gaze with a scowl and a small blush on his cheeks. Maybe the short, pathetic blonde would grow up to be something. After all, when I'd first met him, he'd made me want to follow him just from the look in his eyes.

Shrugging, I looked down at the baby, "If Mikomi's the boss, okay."

"Guys!" Mikomi whined with unusual boldness, "You're _not_ my subordinates! I'm not in the mafia and I don't want to be no matter how much I'm like my father!"

It was my turn to laugh, which seemed to surprise the two boys my age, "C'mon boss!" I said, stepping up beside the shorter guy and nudging him, "The Kendo-Idiot is right, it'll be fun."

Shinsei moved over to Mikomi's other side and draped his arm over our new boss's shoulders, "Course it will be!"

"Guys," the blonde sighed, but his happiness showed too clearly in his eyes for us to believe him. The baby disappeared to somewhere as we gave each other a stupid grin.

As we were walking out of the storage room – Mikomi had managed to clean it _all_ up in his weird adrenalin-induced rampage, meaning our detention was over – I noticed something on the floor glint in the light.

I stopped, but the others walked ahead as I bent down to pick up the strange, shiny silver ring someone must've dropped.

When I reached it, I realised it had a note folded into a small square attached to the bottom. Unfolding the tiny piece of paper I found a short message addressed to me.

_Akira Conti,_ it said in neat, spidery writing – like my Grandfather's letters used to look.

_Mantenga questo, usilo quando il momento viene._

After re-reading the weird note a couple of times, I looked at the ring itself. It had a small red jewel, surrounded by swirling clouds and the occasional lightning bolt. It looked awesome and it was just a ring so I shrugged and slipped it on.

I crushed the note into a ball, slipping it into my pocket, when I heard Mikomi's voice calling back to me and ran out to catch up with the boys, the note still weighing a little on my mind.

My Italian wasn't rusty and the meaning of those words was clear, it just didn't make sense. _Keep this, use it when the time comes. _Weird, I thought then dismissed it to hang out with my new friends.


	6. Chapter 5: Electric Company

**Chapter Five: Electric Company**

I examined the ring. It was silver save for the stone in the middle which was light blue with many little spots of darker blue through it.

"Kind of like rain!" I exclaimed to no-one in particular.

"I see detention has no effect on you at all." The Female teacher said resignedly. "Well if you must ignore my teachings, try not to disrupt the lesson."

I felt something light hit me in the back of the head. I turned around to find a blushing girl pointing at the ground near my chair. She had blonde hair tied up in a pony tail by a blue ribbon. Her eyes were a brilliant light green and seemed full of life. From what I could see she was not too much shorter then myself, perhaps an inch or so. I looked down at the ground to find a scrunched up piece of paper. I picked it up and opened it. It had the words 'I like you' written on it. I smiled to myself. How nice, a person actually expressing their feelings of friendship to another. I wrote on the paper below her words 'Thank you! I like you to!' then threw it back to her, grinning when she looked up at me after noticing the note on her desk. She quickly opened it then her face went scarlet, this alarmed me.

"Hey are you ok?" I whispered to her.

She swallowed and nodded, though her face stayed the same colour.

I tried to catch the attention of Akira by throwing a piece of paper onto her desk. I repeated this action a number of times before she turned her attention to me.

"What the hell do you want Kendo Idiot?" She demanded.

"That girl's face looks really red; do you know what could be wrong with her?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She looked at the girl then scowled.

"How would I know?"

"I don't know I just thought you would know seeing as you are a girl." I shrugged.

"Well…when did she turn red?" She asked.

"Well she sent me a note saying that she liked me and I was happy that she would express her feelings of friendship, so wrote back 'Thank you I like you too'" I explained.

Akira shook her head.

"I don't think she was expressing those sorts of feelings." Akira said.

"What other type is there?" I asked her.

"…You really are an idiot." And with that Akira turned and I was left without any idea of what I was meant to do.

After class I decided to approach her and see if I could help her. She was talking to a few of her friends and turned crimson red as soon as I approached.

"You are so lucky…What I wouldn't give to get someone like Shinsei to like me…" A girl beside her said then she realised I was standing there. "Oh well we should leave you two alone."

And with that her friends moved away from us, grinning at the girl who was left there. Then it occurred to me, I had forgotten her name.

"Is there something wrong? You just made a weird face." She said.

"Oh uhm…no nothing is wrong I was just…" I had to think of a cover up. "Your eyes. Your eyes look amazing."

She turned even redder, if that was even possible.

"Why thank you…you are so sweet." She said looking at the ground.

"You have gone really red. Are you ok? If you aren't feeling well enough to walk I could carry you to the nurse's office." I said frowning.

"I wouldn't mind that." She murmured then horror descended on her face. "I mean no I am fine, just fine!"

"It's ok it doesn't bother me." I said smiling.

I put my left arm around the middle of her back supporting her as I bent down with my right arm and pulled her legs up. Our faces came very close for a second, our noses touching; she buried her face in her shoulder.

"Uhm thank you!" She said something after that but it was muffled by the shirt her face was pressed against.

I received many looks as we walked down the halls of our school to the nurse's office, I smiled at them and they quickly turned and acted as if they hadn't seen me. Then I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down at the girl in I was holding and she was pointing to something. I followed her finger to the scene. Mikomi was walking by himself, and was being trailed by five male students.

"Isn't he your friend?" She asked.

I put slowly lowered her feet to the ground.

"I am sorry but it looks like I have to go and play mafia." I said smiling. "You aren't to far away from the nurse now so try and walk. I am sorry but I just can't resist this game."

I walked off after the three males. I stayed a good distance away from them so that they wouldn't suspect me.

"Hey Mikomi!" One of them called.

I got ready to intercept them, last time we played mafia they had come at us with real swords, who knew what would happen this time? I grinned to myself but then shook the grin off of my face and watched.

"So, that ring you are wearing…it looks valuable." One of the other boys said.

I looked at Mikomi's hands. His right had a ring that was an amazing orange.

"A lot like the morning sky!" I said in wonder.

Unfortunately they had been alerted to my spot.

"Shinsei! What a pleasant surprise. You beat up my brother here, he, my friends and I are a little annoyed you did that so…" He revealed a paint ball gun that was within his coat. "You are going to be punished."

"When did I do that?" I pondered to myself. "Oh Kendo that's right. You told me to not take it easy on you, so I….hit you on the inside of your leg?"

"You nearly hit me in the groin!" The brother exclaimed.

"I think you may be over reacting, besides not my fault if you left yourself wide open right?" I laughed which seemed to make the five students more agitated.

I looked around, searching for a possible weapon and found none.

Looks like I will be doing this with my fists. I thought to myself and sprinted towards them.

Then something odd happened, I tripped over. I skidded past them along the polished floor. I looked over my shoulder to find no obstacles I could have tripped over, but surly I had felt something on my shin…

Suddenly another person came sprinting towards the five guys. I was surprised to find that it was the girl I had been carrying. She touched two of the boys at a time. Their bodies jerked violently then they crumpled to the ground. Before the other three had known what had happened, the girl had dealt with them in the same fashion.

I got up slowly and walked over to where she and Mikomi were standing.

"Are you ok Mikomi?" She asked.

She looked at me and then to the ground.

"I suppose you think I am a freak now…" She said with despair.

"Not at all! That was possibly one of the coolest things I have ever seen!" I beamed at her. "Why would I think you were a freak?"

"No reason." She sighed with relief.

"Ciaosu!"

I looked at Mikomi and discovered he had the baby in the suit perched on his head.

"Reborn! Why are you here?" Mikomi managed to say before the baby pushed off his head hard, sending him to the ground.

"Shinsei don't feel bad about tripping, the truth is I did it." He said.

"Really? Wow you are really fast!" I said, incredibly impressed.

The baby turned to the girl.

"Nonki Hekireki. Do you want to be a part of our mafia family?" Reborn asked.

"Mafia? Sorry that doesn't sound like a good-" Then she looked from me to Mikomi. "Who would happen to be in it?"

"Well the current members are Mikomi, Akira and Shinsei." He put emphasis on my name.

"Well…" She seemed to be split so I decided to step in.

"It is really fun! I just recently got permitted to join this game and I have been having fun ever since!" I smiled.

"Ok I will join!" She said.

"Good. You will need this then." Reborn said.

He threw her a glittering green object. I realised it was like ours, though the stone was black except for a green thunderbolt in the middle that took up a third of the large stone.

I smiled at her.

"Looks like you and I will be spending a lot more time together. I am so happy!" I said grinning.

Her face then turned back to its red colour, and I cried out in alarm as she swayed. When I caught her she had a contented smile over her face, and was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Fujioka's Turf

**Chapter 6:  
Fujioka's Turf**

I sighed, taking in a deep breath of the crisp air and calming my twitching fingers. The air on the roof was blessedly free from the cloying scent of hundreds of teenagers forced into close quarters.

Mikomi had a different class from me that period so I'd decided it would be a good time to skip and clear my head. I walked over to the edge and stared out over the quiet, foreign town, lazily wondering if I should throw something at innocent passers-by.

"This is my roof, you know," a deep voice said from behind me, making me turn around sharply to face a dark-haired senior, casually leaning against the wall which surrounded the door.

The guy was wearing a black jacket over his school uniform which complemented his long, straight, black hair, held back by a tie resting at the nape of his neck. The look was completed by the arrogant gleam in his deep green eyes and the two shady-looking boys – though _henchmen_ would perhaps be a more accurate term – standing a few feet behind him as though trying to protect and go unnoticed.

My evaluation was interrupted by a smirk and the deep voice rang across to me again.

"What _is_ a little girl like you doing here, hm? Are you lost?"

I snarled at him, my temper getting the best of me, as I hissed back at him, "This _little girl_ could kick your ass."

He chuckled but his eyes narrowed as he walked towards me, hands shifting within the pockets of his jacket.

"I highly doubt that," he said dismissively, once he'd come close enough to talk in at a normal volume, rather than yelling across the roof. His voice was calm but it held a deadly tone, "You still haven't answered my question. Did someone send you here?"

I growled then sighed, breathing deeply and trying my hardest to keep my head, it would be bad to fight too much at school.

"No, no one sent me," I managed through gritted teeth, but I couldn't help adding on, "Who are you anyway, you bastard?"

"My name's Seiji Fujioka. It might do you well to remember this is my turf, Miss Feisty."

His little threat was accompanied by his left hand casually slipping out of his pocket, the gleam of polished metal clearly noticeable for a second accompanied by the familiar (thanks to my experiments with my knives and explosives) smell of gunpowder.

I watched Fujioka walk back to the door, the henchman scrambling to get out of his way and then to follow him as he passed. My legs wouldn't move. The kendo-freak was one thing. Swords could be blocked. But, even though the strategic part my mind whirled into overdrive, I couldn't think of any possible way I could dodge a point-blank gunshot.

A shiver ran through me and I left the roof, deciding it might be a good idea to stay out of this Fujioka's way.

By the time I made it back to the courtyard the lunch bell had already rang, bringing with it the anticipated flood of students. I made my way over to where Mikomi was sitting with the Kendo-freak and a strange girl I'd only briefly met before.

"Hey Boss!" I called out, as I neared, waving my hand. I was surprised to find myself genuinely happy to see him and all thoughts of the scary guy from the roof were forgotten.

Mikomi looked embarrassed as I sat next to him and glared at Shinsei, who was sitting on his other side, for good measure.

"Still breathing, I see, Kendo-freak."

The dark-haired teen laughed in that annoying carefree manner of his.

"Good morning, Akira," he said smiling, before pulling the blushing blonde girl next to him into a one-armed embrace (causing the hue of her face to deepen from light red to deep crimson), "Have you met Miss Hekireki?"

"Please, call me Nonki," she managed, and I couldn't help but wonder if the colour rising in her face was an indication she was going the way of my cooking attempts (that is, "boom").

I raised an eyebrow at Shinsei's antics. Had the idiot finally accepted someone from his fan club to be his girlfriend? I nearly giggled at the thought, but covered the emotion with a scowl towards the new girl. Nah, he was an oblivious idiot – there must be a catch.

"I- ah, nice to meet you A-Akira."

"Hm," I said in response, barely nodding at her before turning to Mikomi – he'd know what was happening, "Hey, boss? How on Earth did that oblivious moron get a girlfriend?"

The blonde boy just shrugged hopelessly.

"I really have no idea," he admitted quietly so his words weren't overheard – Shinsei was busy talking animatedly to the girl, Nonki, (probably to distract her from my well… prickliness), "He just came and introduced her as a girl he liked. She seems nice enough, though; she even helped him save me from some delinquents."

His large eyes, looked at me apologetically on the last word as though I'd be offended, but I barely noticed thoughts stuck on the fact that Mikomi needed to be saved.

"Who were they!" I yelled, jumping up and pulling some knives from my skirt with my left hand, "I'll kill them!"

Shinsei and Nonki looked me in surprise (and horror on the blonde's part) as I hauled the Kendo-freak toward me by the front of his shirt.

"Oi, you idiot," I growled in his face, "Did you finish off the guys who attacked the Boss?"

He had the gall to laugh, a light chuckle that grated on my nerves.

"Nah, Nonki knocked them out. But its ok, they got the message."

I took a deep breath and counted backwards from twenty to prevent myself from stabbing the idiot and then lighting him on fire. I managed to eleven, before I couldn't take it anymore.

Rearing back, I let go of Shinsei's collar to punch him. Hard. Then I turned around, and stalked away deceptively calm, leaving behind a worried Mikomi, a confused Shinsei and a terrified Nonki.

I tilted my head forward so that silver bangs obscured my expression. Oh, there'd be hell to pay when I found the delinquents who wanted to mess with my boss.


End file.
